The Rainbow Duelists
by 4fireking
Summary: One Duelist from the Satellite wishes to escape to go to New Domino city. A grand world tournament is taking place where the world's greatest duelists are going to compete for the title of number one in the world. But something evil is infesting this gran
1. Chapter 1

In the slums of the Satellite two young boys were about to duel. One was Randy and the other was Ian. Both were average height and slim. Ian had nay blue hair with small bangs jutting from his forehead. Around his neck was a gold trident necklace. He wore a red jacket with a white shirt underneath and brown pants. His eyes were dark green and looked a little hazel. Randy was short haired blond. He wore a blue shirt with the Jolly Roger tattoo on it and green pants. His eyes were brown. Both boys prepared for their descent.

" Duel!"

" ( Ra: 4000) I summon Gazelle, The King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200). I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

" ( I:4000) I summon Raging Flame Sprite (100/200). I'll set my entire hand facedown; now entering the Battle Phase with Flame Sprite. Flame Sprite can attack you directly. I attack you directly and end my turn."

" ( Ra: 3900) I summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700). Now I'll attack your Raging Sprite with my Gazelle -"

" (I: 4000) I activate Gravity Bind."

" ( Ra: 3900) I end my turn."

" ( I: 4000) I attack you directly with Raging Flame Sprite. I end my turn."

" ( Ra: 2800) I tribute my Gazelle to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700). I end my turn."

" (I: 4000) I attack you directly with Raging Flame Sprite. I end my turn."

" (Ra: 700) I play Heavy Storm -"

" (I: 4000) I play Solemn Judgement."

" (Ra:700) I change Skilled Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to Defense Mode and set one monster facedown."

" (I: 2000) I attack you directly with Raging Flame Sprite. That-is-game."

" Dammit! What kind of hell duel was that?" Randy exclaimed.

" One nobody would broadcast on MC," said Ian. " I can't wait until winter. I can go ice fishing, go skating, just want that snow to come." Ian and Randy shivered. Even though winter was three months away, the wind was cold. Ian clenched his hands and shouted into the air, " I hate the wind!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ian and Randy were like light and shadow. Both of them lived in the Satelite, lived in the same house, and had a deep love for duel monsters. While Randy was the light of the orphange everyone loved, Ian waas the shadow of the orphange shunned. Ian and Randy lived in the Monopology Home of Orphans and Duelists. An orphan can only stay in this home until they're eighteen. Ian and Randy became duelists so they could stay here. The maraton of this orphange was a woman of pure gold. If you asked Ian he would tell you the story of Janet McGuigun. Even though she was born in the Satelite, she wanted to be a doctor. She studied everyday, four hours a day. When she was five years old her father learned she couldn't read. She couldn't read a paragraph on one page and couldn't write. Her father took her to a psychiatrist. The psychiatrist explained she could read, but only when the words were upside down. He said it was just something they had to accept. But Janet's father wouldn't tolerate a McGuigun who couldn't read. Four hours everday he sit down with her and teach her himself. She started to hate him for it, but learned to read properly. She studied herself for four hours everyday, then when she turned ten it became three hours everyday. Janet never got to finish school and become the doctor she hoped to be. Janet had to look for work at a very young age. She had to help her poor father when he was sick. But her father passed away when she turned twelve. Janet kept working until she was twenty-five where she saved enough money to build the orphange.

If you thought living in the Sahara Desert was hard, this place made it look like an oasis. Ian was with his good friend Buck. Buck was making tune-ups for the Duel Runner. A Duel Runner was like a motercycle, had more of a paint job to it with an LED screen installed in it, which was used for Speed Duels. The legacy of Maximillion Pegasus lived in these very expensive devices.

" Remind me what made you switch from selling trinkets at the Domino Ports into making Duel Runners," Ian asked Buck.

" I can do anything I set my mind too," Buck said grabbing a wrench. " I was top of my grade at engineering school, that I was. My wife told me to get a better paying job. And I found the perfect customer with you, Ian my boy. You keep crashing this runner every week. I'm surprised you're still fine."

" I'm boldly handsome if that's what you mean."

" I mean a normal rider would've died from crashes like yours. But you always come out of them unscathed. You're a lucky, lucky, lucky boy."

" Quit your yammering and finish with my Duel Runner. I want to take it out for a spin."


	3. Chapter 3

The only thing Ian and Randy hated about the Satellite were the police there. Everyone in New Domino City would sit down with a bag of chips and watch a crime scene show. In the show the people took a close look at the cops there and see how the cops are just ordinary people trying to raise a family or get by. The viewers are sentimental with these characters because they think it's real.

A man was speeding through the pavement of the Satellite. His runner was working perfectly. He accelerated on his runner through a back alleyway. But he was stopped by the sound of sirens. The noise got louder. In the man's rear view mirror he saw red and blue lights following him. The man couldn't see who was driving because he was wearing a helmet.

" Uh oh," the biker said to himself. " Sector Security. I've gotta get out of here."

The biker revved his engine as he accelerated faster into the pipeline of Satellite city. The man behind the wheel could outrun the pedal of a Sector Security biker. But the officer pushed a button his patrol bike. The bike created an EM wave that controlled the man's bike. He was pulled into a turbo duel.

" DUEL MODE ENGAGED; AUTO PILOT STANDING BY."

" Dammit!" The man cursed as his bike went into auto pilot. " Why does it have to be auto pilot?"

" I'll go first!" Security member insisted drawing his sixth card.

Man: 4000 (1)

Security: 4000 (1)

" I summon (4) Masked Dragon (1400/1100)!" A blue portal opened in the accelerated zoom and a dragon appeared in front of the Sector Security Runner. The dragon had a mask around his face like his name suggested, but with small white oval eyes and thin teeth in his mask. " I set one card facedown and end my turn."

" _I heard how Sector Security is rough with the people they capture. I'll have to find some way to end this duel fast._" The man drew a card. " I summon (4) Barrier Statue of the Abyss (1000/1000)!" A blue portal appeared in front of the man's duel runner. A monster soon showed its face. It was a hideous, malevolent looking creature with dark bluish skin and small gargoyle wings. " I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

Man: 4000 (3)

Security: 4000 (3)

The Sector Security woman drew a card, but the moment she did the man flipped up his facedown cards. " I activate Raigeki Break!" The man discarded one card from his hand. Then Masked Dragon exploded into a million pixels before the Security's eyes.

" I summon (2) Mystic Swordsman Level 2 (900/0)!" A blue portal appeared in front of the Security's duel runner. Out of the portal came a small samurai with a vertical scar above his jawline and holding a katana." I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

" I know what you're trying to do," the man laughed as he drew his next card. " You're trying to wait until your next turn so your Mystic Swordsman Level Two can Special Summon into a much stronger monster. But my Barrier Statue of the Abyss blocks any player from Special Summoning monsters other than Dark Attribute monsters. It won't work.

" I summon the Goblin King (1) (0/0 + 1000 times Fiends= (1000/0)!" A short, green imp appeared in front of the man's duel runner. He was wearing an ivory crown and had two crimson scarlet eyes in his small round green head. " Barrier Statue of the Abyss, attack-"

" I activate Nightmare Wheel!" Before the man's monster could attack a monstrous wheel with two shallow black eyes appeared behind Statue of the Abyss. The monsters arms were then trapped in the wheel like a helpless peasant in a torture wheel. " Now it's my turn to talk. There are two types of duelists in this world. The one's who like to use strong monsters and the kind who use weak monsters. I like to use weak monsters because they're so weak my opponent will attack them with any monster, and I can counterattack them with my Trap cards."

" Whatever. I still have my Goblin King. Attack-"

" I activate my other facedown, Ordeal of a Traveler. I pick the card on my far right. What card is it?"

" Um...Trap?"

" Wrong. (2) It's Mystic Swordsman Level 2 (900/0)."

" B-But you already have that monster on your field."

" Yes. But a good duelist keeps more than one copy of their monsters as long as that monster isn't a limited one like Morphing Jar."

Goblin King transformed into a small ball of azure light. He converted back into his small card form and went into the man's hand. " I end my turn," he said disgruntle.

During the Security members Standby Phase the man took five hundred points of damage. (3500). " You were right. With that monster on your field I could never Special Summon a level stronger monster. But I look at every card like forensics. Because I always have a card that can give me Intel. I summon (4) Silent Magician Level 4 (1000/1000)." A small wizard wearing a white robe and carrying a small white wand appeared. " Since there's nothing else I can do I end my turn."

Man: 3500 (5)

Security: 4000 (5)

The man drew a card. " Because you drew a card my Silent Magician gets a counter. And for every counter he receives he gains 500 attack (1500)."

" I summon Goblin King from my hand again (1000/0). I'll attack again."

" Ordeal of a Traveler. I pick the far next to the one on my far left."

" Monster."

" Wrong. It's another Ordeal of a Traveler."

Once again Goblin King turned into a small ball of blue light and returned to the man's hand. " I end my turn (3000)."

" Don't tell me you're giving up now? I guess you know not to mess with a duelist just because they have weak monsters. I summon another (2) Mystic Swordsman Level 2 (900/0)! Silent Magician will attack your Abyss!" The wizard's want glowed green and he fired a green ball into the chest of Abyss. Abyss shattered on impact into a million pixels ( 2500). " My two Mystic Swordsman's will attack you directly." The two small samurai's jumped and slashed their katana's downward in an X motion (700). " And I'll end this with my Tremendous Fire Spell Spell. (S:3500). (M:0)

When a duelist loses a turbo duel their runner shuts down. Not permanently. Just long enough for Security to walk up to them and arrest them. But since the man was so much fun, the security member was just going to give him a ticket. He took off his helmet, and the man saw a feminine face. Her hair was moss green with small bangs covering her face and her eyes were scarlet. She pulled out a pencil and a notepad.

" Do you know how fast you were driving?"


End file.
